The application relates to a chain guard for a chainsaw with interchangeable cutting attachments of different lengths, said cutting attachments having cutting chains, wherein the chain guard comprises an insertion opening for inserting a cutting attachment, at least two side walls for covering lateral surfaces of the cutting attachment, a front end opposite the insertion opening, a first latching depression formed in at least one side wall, and a second latching depression formed in at least one side wall at a distance closer toward the insertion opening with respect to the first latching depression, wherein the first latching depression and the second latching depression each comprise an arcuate latching surface for latching in a form-fitting manner with a cutting chain of the cutting attachment, said latching being active in the direction of a longitudinal axis of the chain guard, and also to a chainsaw system having such a chain guard.
Motor-driven chainsaws of the usual construction comprise a cutting attachment having a cutting chain that is drivable by a drive motor of the chainsaw and having a guide rail, around the outer edge of which the cutting chain circulates. In order to transport or store the chainsaw, a chain guard is pushed onto the cutting attachment, said chain guard having in the usual construction an insertion opening for the cutting attachment and otherwise being in the form of a closed box, having two opposite side walls for covering lateral surfaces of the cutting attachment. As a result of the overall closed structure, with the exception of the insertion opening, of the chain guard, the cutting attachment as a whole is covered. As a result, the cutting attachment is first of all protected from external influences such as dirt or the like. In addition, the environment is also protected from dirt and oil and the sharp edges of the cutting chain are protected against soiling and damage.
In order for the chain guard to be seated reliably on the cutting attachment, the length of the chain guard should be matched to the length of the cutting attachment. However, for different tasks, cutting attachments having different lengths are used on the same basic unit of the chainsaw, for which reason a separate chain guard having an appropriate length is necessary for each cutting attachment that is used. This requires laborious handling on the part of the user, because he has to carry with him an appropriate large number of parts which require a corresponding storage space.
As an alternative, it is known to provide a chain guard having a shorter construction for a short cutting attachment as base unit, which can be adapted to longer cutting attachments by way of appropriate extension pieces. As a result, although the necessary storage space for parts to be carried along is reduced, the handling of said extensions is laborious in a similar manner to the handling of chain guards having different lengths. Furthermore, it has been shown in practice that the cutting attachment can get caught at the interface between the extension and the base chain guard during insertion or can even be inserted between the two parts.
The plugging of a too short chain guard onto a too long cutting attachment is disadvantageous because in this case the cutting attachment is not fully covered. Conversely, in the case of a too long chain guard on a too short cutting attachment, too little or no clamping force can be observed and this can lead, in conjunction with the poor fit, to the chain guard falling off.
It is one object of the application to develop a chain guard of the generic type in such a way that its range of use is expanded while having a good protective action and retaining force.